Strange Occurrences
by Ritorion
Summary: This was a story I had to do for my math class and since I put anime/manga characters in, I figured heck, I mind as well post this up. This is a cross over between Ouran High School Host Club, Kingdom Hearts, and Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle. It's funny.


Strange Occurrences

Outside the house, police sirens were going off like roosters, complete with lights flashing and general pandemonium. Fai peered out the window to see what all the fuss was about. A length of his pale hair fell in front of his eyes, and he impatiently brushed it aside. Fai opened the window to shout across to his neighbor, Kurogane, to inquire about the scene. Kurogane, looking slightly angry at being disturbed shouted back that he didn't have the slightest idea what was going on. "Kurogane! Come over so we can discuss this!" Fai called, hanging out the window to wave at his friend and neighbor. Kurogane grumbled, but left through his front door and came over Fai's house. "What do you suppose is going on?" Fai questioned, looking out the window again. Kurogane was only paying half his attention to his friend as he was turning on the T.V. to see if there was anything on the news about what was going on out side their houses. "In the 2020 farmers calculation, corn crop is now being grown in over 251 million acres of land the—" the news cast about corn was abruptly cut off as Kurogane switched the channels "All right, give that wheel a spin—" Kurogane passed another channel. "Breaking news coverage! The homicide rate is in the negative (-14.5 to be exact)! People are coming back to life!" the breathless newscaster announced. Kurogane was about to switch channels again when Fai did a flying tackle and shouted, "Wait! This is it! See, that's my house!" he pointed to the T.V. where, sure enough, in the background was Fai's house. The phone ran and Fai jumped up, accidentally stomping on Kuroganes stomach on his way to the phone. "Hello!" he said cheerfully. Kurogane was grumbling as he resat himself on the couch after Fai's flying tackle. "Oh yes! That would be wonderful! Why don't you bring some food and we'll have a lovely get together!" Fai cried happily into the phone. "All right, see you in a little bit! I'll call some other people to come over too!" Kurogane turned to glare at his friend and ask him what, exactly, he was thinking, inviting people over to a party while strange occurrences were happening out side the door. "The most recent even in this strange time is that two people, how died last week have come back to life tonight. Demyx Enin and Axel Thgie have returned from the dead, they have no memory of being dead and simply believed to be asleep. Imagine their surprise when they woke up in the local morgue." The news caster announced. "That was Sora and Roxas on the phone, we're going to get together and have a welcoming back party for Demyx and Axel tonight." Fai commented as he danced happily across the room toward the kitchen.

There was a knock on the door and Kurogane got up to answer it. Sora and Roxas poured through the door, followed by a group of six rich looking young men. "Oh? It's the Host Club!" Fai cried happily, dancing his way to welcome the new group. "What are you doing here" he asked. The tall young man with blond hair smiled, "Hello Fai! We brought food. Haruhi is running in the hundred meter dash with Renge, Namine, and Kairi. Since Sora and Roxas were already coming over, we decided to tag along and watch the race from you porch instead of the T.V." Fai nodded happily to this statement. "Oh my! My friend Kurogane has not met you yet, let me introduce you. This is Tamaki (the tall blond), Kyouya (the tall black haired man with glasses), Hikaru and Kaoru (the twins) Mitsukuni (the short blond) and Takashi (the really tall dark haired quiet man.)" Fai introduced, pointing to each young man in turn. There was a chorus of 'hellos' from the group and Kurogane grunted in reply, stalking off to the kitchen.

There came another knock at the door and Kyouya, who was closest, opened it to see who it was. Roxas, jumping to look over people's heads, began shouting. "Hayner! Pence! Olette! What are you doing here?" Roxas cried as he happily plushed through the crows to see his friends. "We saw your head throughg the window and we were wondering if you wanted some Broadway season tickets, we happened to buy quite a few to many." Hayner said, showing the tickets to the large group gathered. "Hey! Did you know, in this season so far for theatre, over 1,522 tickets have been sold?" Pence asked jumping up and down. "I would be interested in some tickets." Kyouya said, thinking that he could make a very good profit from reselling the tickets. Olette passed a bunch of tickets to Kyouya.

"Ohh! Look! The race is starting!" Tamaki cried, launching himself through the door and onto the porch of Fai's house. The rest of the group (Kyouya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mitsukuni, Takashi, Fai, Kurogane, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Roxas and Sora) followed suit. Fai yelled happily as he saw Demyx and Axel coming up the walk after evidently finally getting out of the morgue. Fai rushed to meet them. "Welcome back! You're just in time to watch the women's 100 meter relay race! Look the announcer is setting up!" Fai pointed to a man with an eye patch who was standing on a raised platform on the Fai's lawn in front of the house. "Hey! It's Xigbar! Hey Xigbar!" Demyx shouted, waving to his friend, Xigbar, the announcer. "Kyouya! What a surprise seeing you here!" A man cried as he walked up the sidewalk, followed by a taller man in a trench coat. "Ranka! Hello, come to see Haruhi run in the race?" Kyouya asked, waving to the man. "Yes, yes, and to say good buy before Xemnas and I leave on our trip to Africa. Did you know, 367 people this year have already traveled over to Africa to help the struggling communities? I think that is such a wonderful idea and Xemnas agreed so off we're going!" Ranka explain, taking a seat on the railing o the porch.

Spectators were beginning to line the streets, and not just the streets, but the roofs of houses and tree branches as well. "Wow," Mitsukuni said as he climbed up to Takashi's shoulders to get a better look. "There must be at least a thousand people out there!" "One thousand, five hundred and twenty four to be exact." A pale man said, hanging his head over the edge of the roof and looking at the assembled group upside down. "Dracula! Hey! What are you doing on this side of the world, aren't you in Transylvania any more?" Fai asked as he waved to his friend. The gun for the race sounded and Dracula, in his surprise, fell off the roof, but flipped in mid air and landed on his feet. He had dark black shoulder blade length hair that was held back in a ponytail. He had traded in his signature cloak for a black Armani suit and his pale handsome face was stern and serious. "Anyway, yes, I left Transylvania last spring, came here to the U.S., started up a farm with two vampires from Tokyo and have been growing crops since then. We raked in a nice price for hay this year, One hundred and four dollars and sixty cents per acre." Dracula explained as cheers went up from the crowd and the finisher sprinted across the finish line.

"Whooo! Haruhi's team won!!" Tamaki and the twins Hikaru and Kaoru cried, pumping their fists in the air. "Congratulations, Haruhi, Namine, Kairi, and Renge, you now have the world record of 11.084 seconds for women's 100 meter relay!" Xigbar the announcer cried as he handed the girls their medal. The four girls hugged and congratulated each other and walked over to Fai's house to join the large group already gathered on the porch. Kurogane looked around and mentally listed off everyone who was there. 'So, Dracula's sitting on the railing talking to Fai about vampirish things, since they're both vampires anyways, there's Sora and Roxas talking to Namine and Kairi while sitting at the picnic table in the yard. Demyx and Axel are playing hopscotch on the sidewalk while Xemnas watches them. Haruhi is talking to her father, Ranka, while Renge is yelling excitedly at Tamaki, Kyouya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mitsukuni and Takashi. Hayner, Pence, and Olette are trying to convince Xigbar, who is now also enjoy the comfort of the yard, to take some Broadway tickets and I'm sitting here counting people." Kurogane counted off how many people were strewn about the yard. 'Twenty-three people including myself.' He though, just as a large van pulled up to the yard and more people he knew, and some he didn't, piled out of the van, into the yard and began mingling with the people already there.


End file.
